


Satisfied?

by thetroublewiththetribbles



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M, oms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 19:58:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3394436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetroublewiththetribbles/pseuds/thetroublewiththetribbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim finds the right moment to propose to Spock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Jim ran his fingers through his graying hair, sighing softly and fiddling with a gold band. They'd been together for years now, but marriage had never really been discussed. They were both always so busy on Enterprise, there always seemed to be paperwork or some sort of crisis, but now they had plenty of time. Jim heard the door open and he quickly hid the ring, clasping it between his hands.

"Spock. Did you need something?"

Spock raised a brow. "You asked that I come get you at this time."

Jim thought for a brief moment, nodding softly. "Right, I did, didn't I?"

Spock moved closer to Jim's desk, those brown eyes boring into him. "Are you alright? You have not been acting like yourself lately."

This earned only another soft sigh from Jim. "I'm fine, I've simply been thinking about something."

Spock didn't say anything, simply kept that pointed brow raised, Jim knew he would have to elaborate. He had been toiling for days now, trying to figure out how to properly ask a Vulcan to marry him. Jim held out his hand, opening his fist to reveal the gold band.

"Spock, there's been something I've been meaning to ask you for a while now.. I just haven't been able to figure out how." Spock took the ring from Jim's palm, letting his fingertips gently drag across Jim's palm. He held the ring, examining it. The room was dead silent for a moment, Jim watched Spock, nervously picking at his nails.

"Are you proposing to me Jim?" Spock finally asked, breaking the silence.

A rosy blush painted Jim's cheeks. "Y-Yes."

Spock thought for a moment more, and set the ring back down on the desk. "I accept." Spock said after what seemed like hours, and Jim let out a breath he hadn't even realized he was holding. "I believe the proper human custom is for the proposer to place the ring on the proposee's finger."

Jim laughed, getting up from behind his desk and walking in front of Spock, grabbing the ring and getting down on one knee before Spock. "Spock, will you marry me?" He said, bearing the ring for Spock.

"Yes Jim." Spock said, offering his hand, Jim slid the ring on. "Satisfied?" Jim asked, standing back up. "Indeed so, indeed so..."

 


	2. Chapter 2

Spock walked down to the doctor's sickbay, there was a debt he needed to collect. Though it was late, Spock knew McCoy would be in. Underneath all that complaining Leonard McCoy really did love his job. The doors to McCoy's personal office swished open, and just as Spock had presumed, the doctor was in. He was leaned back in his chair, sucking on a peppermint leaf. An empty glass was before him, droplets of water still rolling down the sides.

Spock cleared his throat. "Doctor, I believe you owe me something."

"Mm?" McCoy cracked an eye open. "An' what might that be?"

Spock reached into his pocket and pulled out the gold band, setting it on McCoy's desk. He leaned up and stared at the ring for a moment.

"Is this..? Did Jim..?"

Spock nodded.

"Well I'll be.." McCoy said, settling back into his chair. "I guess you won then." He said, sighing and closing his eyes again.

"We did not have anything set aside for the winner doctor. Do not look so disappointed."

McCoy huffed. "The only thing I'm disappointed in is how long it took you two." He shrugged. "I always thought you two would get married sooner."

* * *

 

"You two had what? A bet?" Jim was pacing the room, he seemed upset.

"That is correct." Spock said, sitting straight and tall on their bed, watching his bondmate pace the room.

Jim stopped abruptly, right in front of him."That's incredible."

Spock raised a brow. "Incredible?" He asked, watching with a new fascination.

"I didn't know Vulcans made bets." Jim laughed. "C'mon Spock, we need to go see Bones again."

Spock stood. "Jim, it is very late, I do not think the doctor would be very happy if-" His words were cut short as Jim pulled him out the door.

They showed up at McCoy's within an hour, Jim started beating on the door and raising nine kinds of hell. Needless to say, when those doors opened McCoy was ready to rip someone's head off.

"What in the sam hell is so damn important. Do you know how damn late it is?!"

Jim grinned sheepishly and scratched the back of his head. "I know it's a little late and all, but I have something to ask you."

McCoy leaned against the door frame. "An' what might that be?" He asked curtly, more than a little irritated at having to be away from his bed at this ungodly hour.

"Well, as you already know, Spock and I are planning to get married." Jim motioned behind him, where Spock was standing. "And I wanted to ask you if you would be my best man."

McCoy was silent for a moment, purposely drawing out more suspense than was needed. "I accept, now get out of here you two. It's late."


End file.
